This is an applicafion for a Clinical and Translafional Science Award (CTSA) at the Albert Einstein College of Medicine partnered with Montefiore Medical Center. The Einstein-Montefiore Institute for Clinical and Trans- lational Research (ICTR) serves as the home of our CTSA program created in 2007 as the formal research partnership between the two institufions. The ICTR has status as an academic entity with committed space and resources, to advance clinical and translafional research (CTR), with authority to sponsor a PhD in clinical invesfigation and other training and career development programs. The ICTR has transformed CTR within our institufions, and contributed to significant changes beyond our walls. The goals for the new CTSA are; 1) To provide integrated resources and services to support and expedite planning, implementafion, and completion of CTR across the entire range of research; 2) To enhance quality, safety, and efficiency of CTR for all diseases and condifions in our environment; 3) To develop new innovafions that advance clinical and translational sciences; 4) To facilitate the training and career development of a robust translafional research workforce. To accomplish these goals, we propose an integrafive approach with cross-cutting support for T1-T4 translafional sciences, interoperable biomedical informafics, therapeufics development, child health research, and patient- and population-centered outcomes research. We also propose to build on research core services that have evolved and expanded including: 1) Clinical Trials and Regulatory Support Office (CTRSO); 2) Clinical Invesfigafion Services Cores (CISC); 3) Biostafisfics, Epidemiology & Research Design (BERD); 4) Biomarker and Analyfic Research Core (BARC); 5) Biospecimen Repository (BioR); 6) Community Engagement Consultafion Core (CECC); 7) Research Informafics Core (RIC); and 8) Project Accelerafion Resource (PAR). Our Research Training, Education and Career Development program will create an educational environment with a learner-centered approach; focus on the core competencies developed by the CTSA; provide a menu of options to serve learners at various stages of development across the spectrum of clinical and translafional research; and to implement novel mentoring approaches. RELEVANCE (See instructions): This CTSA applicafion proposes an Institufional Clinical and Translafional Science Award (U54) program that conforms to the mission of the Nafional Center for Advancing Translafional Sciences, as expressed in RFA- TR-12-006.